darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-24 - History Lesson
A young human sits and works at an aged desk under the disproving stare of the head librarian. Atop the desk's surface are mounds of paper, books, and datachips from all sections of the library. A small golden plaque at the front side of the desk reads, "At this desk, former Supreme Justice Palpatine where he penned his many Restatements of the Law and Court Opinions." Atop the largest pile information sits a wide brimmed straw hat. Stepping lightly, with a great deal of care, is a man in a long coat. He wears a dented breastplate, which has many scorch marks, and moves with little reluctance into the room. After glancing around he approaches the desk and the young man, then removes his hood. Hair pulled back, he is quite recognizable. Karel Moroha's pen pauses on the parchment. He looks up, "Coming to glower at me for my choice of desks or," His brown eyes shine with mirth as he waves toward the piles of books and datacards, "do I have something you are looking for?" "I came for a lesson," Obi-Wan explains calmly. He pauses for a moment, then adds, "I'd like to know about the formation of the Republic. Old history, ancient history, I suppose you could call it." The Jedi looks from side to side, then adds, "Do you know the tale, or have a tome that tells it?" Karel Moroha's pen taps against the paper, "An old tome? There are several," he waves around the library, "that tell contain collections of myths and legends. What actually happened is a matter of some debate and is mostly based on fragments of records." Obi-Wan pulls up a chair and adjusts his coat, then sits down and crosses one leg over the other. "Well, I suppose we all start somewhere. Can you tell me the academic beliefs, and then lead me to the tales and legends?" Karel Moroha leans back in his chair, "What we do know is this: the Republic began as a monarchy and all evidence seems to indicate that the monarchy was even more prosperous than the Republic at its height. Some say the monarchs founded the Jedi Knights while others speculate that the Jedi were merely practitioners of a much older religion that were drawn into his service." The young man rubs his stubble-covered cheek, "But either way they gained their status at this time and the Monarchs themselves were Jedi. The king always kept representatives from all over his kingdom for their insight and wisdom-- this would become the Republic Senate after the last king was assassinated." Obi-Wan leans on his hand and rubs his chin. "Was the monarch.." he looks up at the wall, then back down towards Karel Moroha, "well, were the monarchs tyrants?" He adjusts his leg before adding, "Who assassinated the last of them?" Karel Moroha idly flips through a stack of paper, "The last king was a child-king. I do not know if he was a tyrant but the galaxy was peaceful and prosperous. We have seen records hinting that his father had died under suspicious circumstances but we do not know if it was foul play. We do know that the final king was assassinated when we as twenty years old." The historean examines a document before casting it aside, "And, oddly, the only original records remaining of that event are fragments in languages so obscure that even the most sophisticated protocol droids have trouble translating them. Some mention words that have no known translation at all. The manuscripts in this library ..." The historian pauses, eyeing Obi-Wan carefully and sparing a glance toward the distant librarian, "All those in this library would say that the Jedi assassinated the last king." Obi-Wan frowns slightly, but nods all the same. "Are those records, or copies of them, open to viewing?" he asks. After another moment he adds, "What information can be found on the Jedi in those days? Are there listed names or feats?" The young man raises a hand, palm outward toward the Jedi, "Peace! None of the manuscripts here are old enough to be original but what is here is open to viewing. In fact, most manuscripts older than the Republic have vanished from major libraries over the last thousand years." He coughs politely and continues, "I mentioned fragments of records did I not? They mention Jedi who died defending the final King. Others mention those who he trusted turning to evil. Still others mention that another ... word that was responsible. I'm afraid we have no translation for that particular word." The historian shrugs, "And despite the prosperity there are always those who would make trouble. There are records of a radical religious sect, or perhaps the King has personal enemies. Even the most ambitious Jedi must have known their status was tied to the crown so why would they assassinate him?" Obi-Wan nods again, then taps his chin calmly. "Unless they wanted power for themselves," Obi-Wan observes. "Can you show me the manuscripts? And the translations the droids managed to work on?" He glances around the library, then adds, "You also mentioned that many original items had vanished. Were they marked as stolen?" Karel Moroha looks around the library, "Stolen or destroyed by age. The fragments that are left and preserved across the galaxy in various libraries, temples, museums, and personal collections. There are those that mention some concern with a radical religious sect shortly before the death of the king, those that list Jedi who died defending the king, those that blame the Jedi ..." He pauses and adds dryly, "Though the religious sect seems to have vanished from history so perhaps it was destroyed or dispersed before the King died. The 'Sith' myths began to appear around this time as well, each more fanciful than the last." Obi-Wan's head tilts slightly. "The.. word you mentioned that had no translation. That word was not 'Sith'?" he asks, slightly more concerned than before. A moment later he adds, "Well, that is odd. I had hoped that was the word. Although, how could it be? The Sith are an old bedtime story for naughty children." He sighs. "Well, can we take a look at those manuscripts? I'm quite eager to see them now." Karel Moroha sighs and rises, "Well, there was the supposed 'Sith Sorcerer' that popped up during the Hutt Intercession. Well, Logmar the Hutt called him a 'sith' in his letters to Cerebra but historians have always read that to mean 'mysterious' or 'enigma'. As to the sorcerer part of the title? I dont think Cerebra and Logmar would be impressed by mere slight of hand. He may have had certain skills but there is no evidence he was a 'Sith'. The name is the only evidence left of such a group or race." Obi-Wan shows more intrigue. "The Hutt Intercession?" he asks calmly. "Wasn't that the Hutt war nearly four hundred years ago?" he asks calmly, rubbing his chin. "Can you tell me more about that, and this 'Sorceror's' role?" The young man laughs, "Yes, I suppose you cant exactly go to Nar Shaddaa and look at the records yourself can you?" He walks toward a shelf and inserts a datadisk into a socket. He presses a few buttons to download the data, "This is a copy of the oldest record of the Republic's rise in the library. It wont say much, but ..." He pulls the datacard free and tosses it toward the Jedi. Karel tips his hat up, "Yes, the Hutt Intercession was the last major war before the current one. The 'sith' seemed to be an advisor, or the code name of a high-level intelligence officer. Records indicate that he was involved with that war from the earliest stage and would often provide information and technologies to the Hutt war machine. It also appears that the Jedi," He looks directly at Kenobi, "Were very interested in this person and made multiple attempts to kill or capture him. Of course this is all from Hutt records-- the Jedi dont seem to write things down." Datapad reads: "And in his twentieth year a certain conflict arose in the Kingdom and the King was struck down by a dark lord whom he had once trusted." Obi-Wan smiles and nods, then speaks after the historians recounting. "No, the Jedi have a.. hard time keeping journals." He strokes his chin, then continues, "So, do the accounts make it sound as though the Sorceror was a member of the Republic?" Karel Moroha shakes his head, "He was not a Hutt and he knew a great deal about the Republic but the Hutts trusted him. They resented him but trusted him all the same.We dont know what happened to the 'Sith'. There was a raid on Nar Shaddaa shortly before the Battle of Corellia. We know it happened but we dont know who did it-- we suspect the Jedi since they dont leave paper trails and had reason to stage the raid But what we do know is there is no record of this individual after the attack." He digs through a pile of datachips and tosses one to the Jedi, This is a fragment found in a personal collection on Bothawui." (contents of the chip) "The rose to prominence as their ideals (alt translation: Religion) spread and the Jedi took notice and began to oppose them. The two ideals (alt translation: Religion) entered into quiet conflict and the resulting dissent disturbed the kingdom. It was not long before the child-King--" Obi-Wan catches the chips and looks them over, then nods. "Odd, but not unexpected." He pockets them, then focuses on the librarian. "So the Jedi and their nemesis entered into a conflict and have been fighting them since the end of the Kingdom and formation of the monarchy. This Hutt war appears to have been provocated by the opposers to the Jedi." He taps his chin. "How long ago was the Republic formed? And when did the Hutt Insurrection occur?" Karel Moroha rubs his eyes, "The Republic is several thousand years old. The war with the Hutts was four hundred years ago." "Four hundred?" Obi-Wan asks. "Master Yoda was alive then. I wonder if he was involved." Moments later he adds, "Several thousand. Hmm," he rubs his chin. "Very well, do you know where the monarchy's home was? Here, on Coruscant, perhaps?" Karel Moroha nods, "Of course. Why else would a resource starved city world be the seat of the Senate and high courts? Tradition is powerful even when the reasons are forgotten." His eyebrows rise, "You said that you know a Jedi that was alive during the Hutt Intercession? Now that is someone worth talking to." Obi-Wan nods his head twice. "Yes, or so the stories tell." He smooths his coat, then stands calmly. "Thank you for your time. If I can return the favor one day, please contact me. And, if you recall anything more, please contact me as well." Karel Moroha nods, "I will do that. Good luck in your search." Category:July 2008 RP Logs